Lock of Memory
by Fleurette Serena
Summary: aku seperti berjalan di tempat yang sama. Melupakan sesuatu yang penting sampai selama ini. Setelah aku mengingatnya ternyata aku bukan siapa siapa. i'm nobody... KaiLuna. HunHan. ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pairing : Luna Haibara x Kim Jongin

Sehun x Luna Haibara

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Sehun x Akio Luhan

Luna Haibara 19 Tahun

Kim Jongin 23 tahun

Chanyeol 20 tahun

Baekhyun 20 tahun

Sehun 19 tahun

Akio 15 tahun

Note : sorry karakter ceweknya aku bikin sendiri ga pake nama artis. Keep smile... dan untuk ceritanya ffnya aku masih belajaran. Ga biasa bikin ff jadi yang mo baca ya baca aja. Kalo ga yang jangan ngamuk khekhe~~(ketawa ala rasta)

Happy Fleur

Luna Pov

Setelah kematian ayah, pengacara keluarga kami Mr. Smith dia datang untuk membacakan surat wasiat Ayah kepada kami. Ya kami aku dan seorang laki-laki mungkin seumuranku yang Mr. Smith bilang anak dari ayahku dengan wanita lain. Aku muak melihatnya, sungguh menyebalkan gayanya yang seperti berandalan, tidak sopan. Dia duduk di sebelahku di depan meja kerja Ayahku yang kusinya diduduki Mr. Smith.

Oke aq memang dari keluarga terpandang kedua orang tuaku pemilik perusahaan besar di korea. Dan aku cukup punya sopan santun dari pada bocah aneh berpakaian serba hitam, dan tak menangis saat kematian ayah. Padahal ayahku kan juga ayahnya. Emosi sungguh aku ingin melepar orang di sebelahku ini dengan vas bunga di meja ayahku.

"baiklah nona luna... dan tuan Kim aq akan membacakan wasiatnya seluruh kekayaan yang ada akan di wariskan pada Tuan Kim jongin "

" apa...?!" aku langsung berdiri dari tempatku, menatap nyalang tidak percaya. Apa-apan ini kalian bercanda kan tanpa sadar tanganku terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhku sampai rasa perih di telapak tanganku membuat ku tak terlalu meremas tanganku sendiri.

"dengarkan dulu pengacara Smith..."ucap kai menjawab pertanyaan Luna yang kini sudah berdiri dengan suaranya yang tenang, wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, dia begitu datar.

"Tuan jongin berhak atas segala aset dari mulai rumah hingga perusahaan. Dan untuk nona Kim Luna akan tetap memiliki apa yang dimilikinya sekarang dan sebuah rumah di Busan. Dan terakhir Tuan Kai akan tinggal di mansion yang di tempat nona Luna dan akan menjaga nona Luna." ucapnya sambil membaca surat wasiat di tanganya.

"aku tak mau dia tinggal di sini " kataku tegas. Sungguh membiarkan orang lain dalam rumahmu bagaikan mengundang serigala kerumahmu dan mengganggumu.

Luna pov end

"ingat aku pemilik mansion ini sekarang, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau harus menuruti perintahku, kau akan tinggal disini denganku dan aku akan menjagamu sesuai perintah ayah. "ucapnya dengan sangat jelas.

Dengan menatap tajam. Luna sesungguhnya tak ambil pusing dengan beralihnya kekayaan ayahnya ke tangan kai karna dia juga anak ayahnya walau dengan wanita lain. Benar –benar gadis berhati lapang. Tapi yang di bencinya sekarang kenapa kai seolah ingin mengatur hidupnya, tapi kata katanya yang ingin menjaganya membuat jantungnya berdesir lembut.

"kalau kau menyayangi ayahmu seharusnya kau mengikuti wasiatnya." ucapnya sekali lagi lebih tenang. Luna menghela nafasnya berat.

"Mr. smith apa aku masih bisa mengurus sekolahku." tanya Luna lemas

" ya nona sekolah itu atas namamu.. disini semua yang atas namamu akan tetap jadi milikmu."

"sekolah apa...?" tanya kai

"sekolahku, itu milikku. Kau tak boleh mengambilnya, apa kau tak dengar kata Mr. smith. Sekolah itu atas namaku. Aku mencintai sekolah itu. Kalau kau mengambilnya aku akan membunuhmu, aku tak peduli." Luna benar-benar kebakaran jenggot. dia mencintai sekolah itu benar. Sekolah itu didirikan ayahnya untuknya, untuk mengenang sepupunya yang autis dan harus meninggal karna bunuh diri karna orang tuanya tak menyayanginya. Padahal Luna sangat menyayanginya. Maka sekolah itu pun dibuat saat Luna masih junior high school.

"wah wah apa aku mengganggu hartamu satu-satunya." kai mulai mengejeknya.

"apa maksudmu... kau tau setelah ayah meninggal aq baru tau aq seperti anak tiri h... hiks..." airmata lolos dari matanya begitu mudahnya. Kai bingung melihat airmata Luna apa lagi di depan Mr. Smith

"hei sudah jangan menangis" kai beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Luna dan menghapus airmata yang mulai menganak sungai di pipinya. Lalu mesejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luna menatapnya lembut, berbeda dengan tatapanya tadi.

"maafkan aku..." ucapnya lembut.

"sepertinya kalian akan jadi adik kakak yang akur... kai aq sebagai sahabat ayah kalian. Tolong jaga Luna karna kau kakaknya."

"hah memang berapa umurmu..." seketika tangis Luna berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap kai. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya adik seayahnya ini.

"umurku 23 tahun"

"hah... kupikir umurmu 19 tahun sama denganku..." kaget Luna menutup mulutnya.

"aku memang awet muda.." ucapnya percaya diri sekali dengan senyum tengilnya.

"huuuhff." Luna mempoutkan bibirnya. Astaga Kai yang melihatnya sungguh ingin mencium bibir pink yang kissable itu apalagi saat mulutnya di poutkan. Tapi dia harus menahanya sekuat tenaga hahaha.

"baiklah aq pergi. Kalian harus akur." kata pengacara berusia 50 an itu.

Happy Fleur

Keesokan harinya hari minggu. Dengan piyamanya Luna duduk di kursi makannya dan melamun dengan segelas susu plain segar.

"nona tuan kai sudah datang" kata lee ahjumma.

"mm..." Luna menoleh kebelakang sambil setengah ngantuk dia melihat Kai yang juga sedang memandangnya di balik kacamata hitamnya.

Luna POV

Astaga dia keren sekali seperti artis apalagi kulit tan-nya benar benar seksi.

"terpesona eoh? Dengan ketampananku" katanya narsis.

"aniya~~..." jawabku geleng-geleng dan kembali menatap susu di meja makan dan meminumnya.

"hei kau harus menunjukan kamarku..."katanya memandangi rumah kami. Ya kami akan tinggal bersama.

"ahjumma...lee tolong antarkan dia ke kamar kosong diatas" menunjuk dengan dagunya

"hei aku ini kakakmu... sopanlah sedikit" kata kai sewot

" selama kau tak sopan aq juga takkan sopan" jawabku meyakinkan. Tapi dia malah mengacak rambutku lembut sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku meleleh dan aneh disaat yang bersamaan. Dasar orang aneh.

"iya iya..." kataku lalu mengambil kunci dari tangan ahjumma lee dan menaiki tangga dia mengikutiku di belakang sambil menanteng kopernya lalu kubuka pintu kamar itu itu adalah kamar yang luas dan besar ada kamar mandi di dalamnya sama seperti kamarku lalu segera aq menuju jendela dan membuka gorden dan juga pintu balkonnya yang cukup luas dan menampilkan pemandangan kota seoul yang indah di pagi hari, maklum rumahku ada di atas bukit.

"ahhh segarnya " kataku merenggangkan kedua tangan ku ke atas memandang matahari yang bersinar dengan hangatnya.

"wah pemandangan yang bagus" katanya berdiri disampingku, dia terlihat tampan dengan matahari menyinari wajahnya. Dan wajahnya entahlah menurutku tak mirip ayah kecuali tinggi tubuhnya mungkin sekitar 180-an.

" puas menelitiku eoh?" tanyanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat jantungku berdesir. Apa ini.. dia kakakku. Kok dia tau isi otakku. Huhhh dasar aneh.

"kau pendek yah memang cocok jadi adik" katanya sambil mensejajarkan puncak kepalaku dengan bahunya. Kuakui puncak kepalaku hanya sampai pundaknya. Tapi aku kembali mengingat ayah ibuku mereka tinggi tidak sepertiku.

"kau ini cerewet untuk ukuran laki laki" ucapku sekenanya sambil sok cool.

"ini menurun dari ayahku.. ayahmu juga.." katanya PD. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit mendengar kata ayah kami sama. Aku menghela nafasku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di jantungku ini.

Luna POV end

Kai POV

Lagi dia menunjukan tatapan kosongnya saat aku menyebut ayah kami. Dia pasti tidak terima dengan keberadaanku di rumahnya. Harta pria yang sudah menelantarkan aq dan ibu kini ada di tanganku bukan di tangan gadis di sampingku ini. Jawabanya jelas dia bukan anak pria itu. Dia di adopsi karna istri pria itu tak bisa memiliki anak. Tak ada darah orang itu di darahnya. Dia hanya orang asing yang belum tau tentang dirinya sendiri. Pria itu memberi tahu aq kalau gadis ini bukan putrinya.

Kini aq yang memiliki hartanya bahkan perusahaannya ya tanpa sepengetahuannya aq dibiayai kuliah di manajement dan aq sudah ada di kantor itu sejak 5 bulan lalu setelah kelulusanku. Aq sudah bisa menjalankan sedikit demi sedikit.

"kalau butuh sesuatu tanyakan saja pada ahjumma lee. " ucapnya setelah diam.

"kau mau kemana..." tanyaku.

"ke sekolah.."

" ini kan hari libur" kataku lagi. Kenapa aku jadi penasaran.

"ada yang harus ku urus..." katanya lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aq tau dia akan ke sekolah yang didirikan ayahnya untuknya.

Aq lihat Luna sedang di halaman dengan sebuah sepeda dengan keranjang di depanya. Dia menaruh banyak sekali bawaan.

"mau ku antar..."

"tidak usah... sekolahnya dekat" katanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya. Dia terlihat masih sibuk merapihkan barang di keranjang depanya. Dia tak terlihat gadis kaya raya, penampilanya sedikit tomboy dengan celana jeans biru dan kemeja pink juga sepatu sneakers. Dia menaiki sepedanya. Kakinya ramping dan panjang dia tak terlihat pendek, kakinya sampai di tanah tanpa menggantung.

"terpesona eoh?" katanya... lalu terkekeh pelan. Kali ini dia mencoba membalasku.

"yah..aku terpesona. Setidaknya aq jujur...tidak sepertimu" aku tersenyum jahil, kulihat pipinya menggembung dia marah tapi ada rona tipis dipipinya.

"aq berangkat dasar item" ucapnya seraya mengayuh sepedanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledekku.

"apa kau bilang! Yakkkk... aq ini exotis" kataku tak kalah membalasnya. Tapi dia sudah berlalu dengan cepat keluar dari gerbang rumah. Hmm.. sepertinya aq akan melalui hari yang menyenangkan denganya.

Kai pov end

Happy Fleur

Sesampainya di sekolah itu Luna segera ke ruanganya dan menaruh barang bawaanya ke meja di depan meja kerjanya. Dia tak pernah bosan bersepeda. Dengan bersepeda dia bisa melihat banyak sekali pemandangan dan perbukitan hijau yang asri dengan menikmati udara yanga sangat segar.

" Luna... aku turut berduka cita." kata seorang temanya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Baeki ... terima kasih." lirihnya. Baekhyun adalah teman kuliahnya yang juga ikut membantu sebagai staff di sekolah yang didirikan Luna. Dia baru 5 bulan lalu bekerja di sana hitung hitung praktek kerja di bidang management.

" kenapa kau kemari ini hari libur." tanya baeki yang mulai mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Begitupun Luna.

"mm.. aku hanya malas dirumah. Oh ya aq buat puding tadi malam. Aq simpan di kulkas jadi rasanya segar. " senyumnya meski masih terlihat kesedihanya. Luna pun membuka bawaanya dan mulai memotong-motong pudingnya.

"mmm... enak manis seperti aq.." Baekhyun narsis.

"iyah kau memang manis makanya chayeol si playboy itu terjerat pada kemanisanmu." goda Luna

"yah... aku ini namja... kau ingin aku tak mempunyai keturunan eoh" sewotnya.

"iya namja manis." ledek Luna. " kalau begitu kau harus menghindarinya kalau kau tak menyukainya."

" setiap hari aq menjauhinya. Dan bagaimana denganmu. Kau jadi seorang CEO... itu keren." Baekyun mengangkat 2 jempolnya. Dan expresi Luna langsung murung.

"sebenarnya kemarin aq baru tahu. Aq punya saudara tiri... ayahku memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain sebelum menikah dengan ibuku." ucapnya lirih.

" apa ... Luna ini pasti sulit." Baeki pria manis 20 tahun itu memeluk luna dengan erat dan membuat luna terisak pelan, sungguh dia butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan kesedihanya yang bisa menenangkannya. Baeki pun mengelus elus lembut punggung Luna.

" aq berusaha untuk tak memikirkannya tapi hiks... aq teringat ibu... sebelum ibu meninggal 2 tahun lalu aq sering melihat ayah dan ibu bertengkar. Hingga ibu akhirnya bunuh diri. Apa karena ini... apa ayah memberitahu ibu soal ini. Aq juga hiks.. tidak tahu... dan sekarang laki laki anak ayah itu memiliki 100% warisan ayahku. "

" lunaa~... bersabarlah.."

"aku bukan orang yang gila harta. Tapi entah kenapa ayah seperti mengkhianati aq sebagai putrinya. Apa karna pertengkaran dengan ibuku. Aku tak habis pikir. Kupikir ayahku menyayangiku... aku putrinya satu-satunya. Aku harus bagaimana Baeki~ hiks...hikss..."

"Luna.."

"hikss hikss.." tangisnya. Meluap begitu saja. BaekHyun pun menatapnya dalam menghapus airmata dipipinya yang mulai menganak sungai. Dan Luna kembali menghambur di pelukanya menyerukkan wajahnya di dadanya , baeki mengecup puncak kepalanya. Mereka memang baru berkenalan tepatnya setahun lalu saat keduanya masuk universitas seoul. Karna kelelahan menangis Luna pun tertidur di dada Baekhyun, baekhyun pun membaringkan Luna di sofa. Dan menyelimutinya dengan pashmina yang ada di kursi kerjanya. Sejenak Baekhyun memandangnya mengelus surai yang menutupi mata Luna.

"yah...aq tau rasanya di khianati orang tua kita sendiri. Tapi aq masih punya ibuku." ucapnya pelan tak ingin menambah runyam suasana hati Luna. Lau Baekhyun kembali ke meja kerjanya dan membantu tugas luna sebagai pemilik sekolah ini. Baekhyun memang be

Sementara itu di mansion keluarga seorang kim jongin bolak-balik menatap jam di tangannya sejak sejam lalu dia menunggu adik tirinya yang tak kunjung pulang padahal ini sudah jam 8 malam. Mukanya kembali di tekuk saat pintu masuk rumahnya tak kunjung terbuka. Oke kenapa dia tiba-tiba tidak tenang, tiba-tiba peduli dengan adik tirinya. Sungguh kai masih sedikit memiliki hati bagaimana perasaan Luna sekarang harusnya dia bisa membuat hati adiknya tenang saat orang tuanya meninggal apalagi kai tau adiknya masih dalam umur yang bisa dibilang labil. Kai takut Luna melakukan hal yang tidak tidak karna kesedihanya.

" malam... " ucap Luna pelan. Dan kai terbangun dari lamunannya.

"hei.. kau tak membunyikan bel atau mengetuk pintu... dan langsung masuk begitu saja!" dengan nada yang tinggi ,oh jangan lupakan matanya yang melotot di hiasi kulit tan-nya yang seperti preman yang sedang marah-marah.

" pintunya tidak terkunci. Lagi pula aq sudah menyapamu 'malam' apa kau tak dengar"

"ya-yah! Kau ini tidak sopan panggil aku oppa... aku ini kakakmu." ucapnya kali ini berkacak pinggang

"shireo~~" malasnya Luna langsung menuju tangga hendak kekamarnya mandi lalu tidur.

"yah! Kau ini... ini sudah malam kau dari mana saja." tanyanya. Dan membuat Luna menghentikan langkahnya di bawah tangga, dia terlihat berfikir membuat kai pun membaca raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi pokerface sejak kepulanganya, berbeda dengan tadi pagi.

"dengar kai mungkin kita harus membuat kesepakatan."

"yah kenapa kau masih tak sopan dengan memanggilku dengan namaku saja." kai mulai berteriak lagi

" oke kalau begitu peraturan pertama aku akan memanggilmu oppa dengan terpaksa, tapi aq juga punya peraturan untukmu. Dan itu peraturan yang kedua yaitu jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, urusanku kau tau sendiri aq hanya mahasiswa dan pengelola sekolah itu. Kau cukup tau. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku itu hanya urusan kampus dan sekolah kau tak perlu khawatir atau berusaha menjadi kakak yang peduli dengan masalah-masalahku oppa~~."

Luna kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat kai mengatakan sesuatu.

" aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Ayah kita memberikan hartanya padaku sepenuhnya. Aq tau kau pasti merasa di khianati oleh ayahmu sendiri saat orang sepertiku datang untuk mendapatkan harta yang harusnya milikmu." ucap kai menatap tajam mata Luna dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Luna kembali menuruni tangganya

PLAKK! Luna menampar wajah pria yang baru saja menjadi kakak tirinya itu

"DENGAR KIM JONGIN AKU TAK PERNAH PEDULI DENGAN HARTA SIALAN INI! KALAU KAU MAU MENGAMBILNYA AKU TIDAK PEDULI. Haah hhh... a-aku...h.." Luna memegangi dadanya sedikit meremas bajunya. Badannya terbungkuk menahan sakit di dadanya yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Luna kau baik baik saja " Kai menatapnya horor, dia nampak khawatir. Luna menatap sengit Kim Jongin meski rautnya terpancar kesakitan yang berusaha dia tahan.

BRUKK

"NONAA/LUNAA!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Sementara itu di jepang seorang bocah SMP nan imut bernama Akio Luhan sedang memandang horor lemari loker di sekolahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian.

"AAAAAAARGKKKKKKK" teriaknya kencang sambil menjejak-jejakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang merengek menangis minta dibelikan eskrim. Betapa tidak lokernya yang tadi niatnya untuk menaruh baju olahraga untuk jam pelajaran kedua. Loker yang jadi tujuan utamanya setelah melewati gerbang sekolah pagi di penuhi dengan surat sampai luber keluar seperti air khekheee (tawa thor). Hal ini sudah tidak terjadi sejak sebulan lalu tapi hal ini terulang lagi.

" KALIAN PIKIR LOKERKU ITU KOTAK POS APA?!" sontak membuat siapapun yang lewat langsung memandang bocah imut berambut almond yang terlihat lembut dan bergoyang seiring gerakannya. Dengan kasar Akio mengeluarkan seluruh surat dengan amplop warna-warni itu dengan kedua tanganya. Lihatlah tampang seorang Akio Luhan yang terlihat seperti rumah yang mengamuk dengan membawa efek hitam kelam dan menyeramkan kepada teman- temanya yang merasa memasukan surat ke dalam Lokernya.

Surat apa itu ?

Kalian pasti bertanya surat macam apa yang membuat Akio Luhan marah. Yaps SURAT PERNYATAAN CINTA (SPT).

Flashback

Penerimaan siswa baru Tokyo junior high school 3 tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang namja cantik yang berlari karena telat masuk ke acara penyambutan siswa baru. Sekolah khusus cowo paling ternama di jepang ini memang di pilih ibu dan ayah Akio Luhan. Dengan alasan teman akio sejak di bangku TK dan SD selalu yeoja, mereka tidak ingin anak mereka jadi kecewek-cewekan. Hahaha... asalnya Akio yang memang manis kadang di jadikan model percobaan make-up dan kostum-kostum anime oleh temanya. Mereka tidak membulinya mereka justru sangat menyayanginya. Dan parahnya Akio memang suka jadi costplay. Walaupun orang tuanya kadang memergokinya saat ada festival anim dan dia memakai costum megu vocaloid bersama sahabat sahabatnya yang juga suka dengan cost play.

Alhasih jadilah Akio di sekolahkan di sekolah khusus cowo. Berharap sang anak jado cowo banget. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat Akio masuk keruang aula dengan kelelahan karna berlari-lari agar tidak terlambat dan wajah yang bersemu merah disertai keringat berkilau di wajahnya yang imut.(author lebay).

"maaf saya terlambat... gomen" katanya membungkuk dalam lalu bagai gerakan slow motion Akio menampakan wajahnya pada seluruh teman barunya, dan para guru juga kepala sekolah di Aula tersebut.

Kedip... kedip... kedip... " woooooooowwwww" seru semuanya kayak orang kehilangan kesadarannya. Semua mata tersedot oleh paras imut nan manis Akio Luhan. Luhan segera berlari menuju kumpulan cowok-cowok cupu yang sepertinya kumpulan anak baru. Karna mereka masih memakai seragam SD mereka masing-masing.

"apa aku terlambat lama?" tanya Akio pada teman baru yang bertubuh gembul disampingnya.

" tidak baru 15 menit kok. Eh ini kan sekolah cowok kenapa kau masuk kesini?" katanya tanpa dosa lalu diangguki oleh beberapa teman di samping dan belakangnya. Akio mengepalkan tanganya erat sambil menahan amarahnya yang membuncah.

"apa aku harus membuka bajuku agar kalian lihat siapa sebenarnya aku?" katanya absurb.

" yappss.." seru teman barunya ga tahu malu dan tanpa dosa.

"YAKKKK KALIAN INI AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" dan teriakan megapower ala Akio pun menggetarkan seluruh aula. Setelah sebulan bersekolah Akio pun mengikuti klub drama alasannya adalah dia kalah taruhan bermain basket dengan cowok bernama Kris. Kris Wu cowo blesteran kanada china ini sebenarnya ikut klub basket. Tapi karna Akio yang terkadang sombong gara-gara peristiwa jus tomat yang tumpah di wajah ganteng kris membuat kris marah. Akio sebenarnya sudah minta maaf tapi kris yang kelewat sewot mengatai Akio Banci. Akio pun menantang kris adu basket. Dan pemenangnya tentu saja Kris karna jauh lebih tinggi dan cekatan.

Disinilah sekarang Akio Luhan berperan sebagai cinderella di panggung drama dengan pakaian yeoja dan wig pirang yang indah dan riasan pink tipis membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan. Apalagi akting Akio yang terlihat natural saat menangis membuat para seme merasa mereka harus melindungi uke manis yang satu ini. Dan sejak saat itu seorang Akio Luhan mulai di gilai cowok satu sekolah.

Flash back end

"akan kubunuh siapapun yang mengotori lokerku lagi!" ucap luna tegas menatap para cowok di depannya.

" tidakkah kau menghargai surat mereka sebelum perpisahan sekolah 2 bulan lagi kita akan ujian akhir dan kurang dari sebulan kita akan berpisah." ucap Pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Akio.

"k-kris..."

**...2BEECONTEANU...**

**HAPPY FLEUR**

**review plisss**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pairing : Luna Haibara x Kim Jongin

Sehun x Luna Haibara

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Sehun x Akio Luhan

Luna Haibara 19 Tahun

Kim Jongin 23 tahun

Chanyeol 20 tahun

Baekhyun 20 tahun

Sehun 19 tahun

Akio 15 tahun

Note : sorry karakter ceweknya aku bikin sendiri ga pake nama artis. Keep smile... dan untuk ceritanya ffnya aku masih belajaran. Ga biasa bikin ff jadi yang mo baca ya baca aja. Kalo ga yang jangan ngamuk khekhe~~(ketawa ala rasta)

Semuanya pasti bingung sapa sih Luna pasti bingung, bisa-bisanya dia gantiin posisi kyungsoo. Woy jangan ngamuk. Luna cuma karakter khayalan gue. Terserah reader mau memvisualisasikan Luna seperti apa. Its up to you. And then aq cuma mau menceritakan kisah lain dari Kai yang biasanya jadi anak sekolahan yang agak brandal sekarang dia jadi direktur yang bertangan dingin dalam melebarkan sayap perusahaan and lil'bit hardworker hahahaha...

Happy Fleur

Sebelumnya

PLAKK! Luna menampar wajah pria yang baru saja menjadi kakak tirinya itu

"DENGAR KIM JONGIN AKU TAK PERNAH PEDULI DENGAN HARTA SIALAN INI! KALAU KAU MAU MENGAMBILNYA AKU TIDAK PEDULI. Haah hhh... a-aku...h.." Luna memegangi dadanya sedikit meremas bajunya. Badannya terbungkuk menahan sakit di dadanya yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Luna kau baik baik saja " Kai menatapnya horor, dia nampak khawatir. Luna menatap sengit Kim Jongin meski rautnya terpancar kesakitan yang berusaha dia tahan.

BRUKK

"NONAA/LUNAA!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Begin...

"akuh hhh " Luna mulai limbung Kai segera memeluk tubuh Luna. Nafas luna terdengar berat sekali terdengar sangat kasar dan kaki Luna tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya dan Kai segera mengangkat tubuh Luna ala bridal style. Menaiki tangganya dan segera menuju kamar Luna lalu membaringkannya.

" ahjumma lee..." panggil kai

"nona... asmanya pasti kambuh lagi." lee ahjuma pun segera membuka meja nakas dan memberikan sebuah tabung oksigen kecil yang menyemprotkan udara ke mulut Luna, oksigen pun mulai merayap di kerongkongannya membuatnya menutup matanya meresapinya. Di tekannya tabung itu sekali oleh tanganya sendiri membuatnya merasakan lega didadanya.

" nona...hikss... kenapa seperti ini lagi... hiksss" tiba-tiba lee ahjumma mulai menangis.

"h... mihh..anhh.." matanya terlihat sayu dan redup menatap lee ahjuma yang mulai menangis sesegukan, lalu bola matanya beralih ke sosok yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya. Matanya terlihat khawatir tapi tidak mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya.

" aku tidak akan menuruti peraturan bodohmu mulai sekarang." ucap kai pada akhirnya

"h...aku baikhh hhh baikhh saja hh." ucapnya tersengal sengal. Sungguh dia benci terlihat lemah di depan namja ini.

"kau pikir ini baik-baik saja... bahkan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal" kai menginterupsi kata-kata Luna. "bi.. bisa buatkan bubur untuknya dia pasti belum makan. Dan tolong bawakan air putih dulu" perintah kai dibalas anggukan cepat ahjumma lee.

"ya.. tuan" lee ahjumma pun segera pergi ke dapur. Dikamar yang bernuansa pink dan soft peach itu kini hanya tinggal Luna yang terbaring lemah dan kai yang duduk di ujung ranjang alasanya adalah sekarang dia sedang melepas sepatu kets Luna di kedua kakinya.

" apa yang kau-"

"sudah diam!. tidurlah dulu sambil menunggu buburnya matang" ucapnya diawali bentakan dan kata terakhir yang melembut. Luna hanya bisa menurutinya tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak dia terlalu lelah seolah tenaganya menguap begitu saja. Luna memejamkan matanya, Kai benar-benar lembut memperlakukanya meski dengan bentakan.

"mianhee~ oppa~~..." ucap Luna pada akhirnya tapi dia segera memeluk wajahnya dengan boneka beruangnya yang berwarna peach. Menutupi pipinya yang memerah karna malu. Ada segaris senyum di bibir kai. Ini pertama kalinya Luna memanggilnya kakak.

"hei apa kau tak sesak nafas dengan boneka menutupi hidungmu" ucap Kai meledek Luna. Herannya Luna malah membuka wajahnya dengan semburat pink tipis di kedua pipinya tapi memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan bibir cherynya yang mngerucut lucu. Kai terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Lalu Luna menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan 'apanya-yang-lucu-dari-wajahku' .

"nona ini airnya... "keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah bibi lee. Kai lalu mengambilnya dan membantu Luna duduk bersandar di Headbednya. Melihat dua majikanya yang saling membantu seprti ini membuat seutas senyum mampir di wajahnya. Saat kai membantu Aria minum.

"gomawo..." lirih Luna yang terlihat lelah sekali mulai memejamkan matanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya seolah menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Itu membuat Kai kembali khawatir.

"tidurlah dulu...nanti aku bangunkan saat buburnya matang" ucap Kai lembut sekali,dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Luna. Kai membantunya menyelimutinya sampai sebahunya. Luna pun menutup matanya dia sangat lelah hari ini. Tak lama bagi kai untuk mendengar dengkuran lembut dari Luna dan 15 menit kemudian buburnya matang tapi Kai tak tega mengganggu tidur Luna. Kai pun memilih tidur disamping Luna jika Luna bangun malam hari karna kelaparan kai bisa langsung ke dapur untuk menghangatkan buburnya. Dan benar saja jam 3 pagi Luna terbangun dia kaget kenapa Kai tidur di sampingnya menghadap ke arahnya meski tak dalam satu selimut Luna tetap merasa risih. Luna menatap kai yang sedang tertidur. Saat tidur seperti ini kai telihat sangat manis rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang berwarna hitam kelam,bulumatanya yang panjang dan bibirnya...

'omo... apa yang aku pikirkan. Tidak tidak tidak aku tak boleh terpesona. Terpesona?' gumam Luna yang sekarang kembali memandang wajah yang tertidur itu. Perlahan tanganya keluar dari selimutnya dan mengelus lembut surai hitam itu 'lembut sekali' Luna terkejut melepas tanganya menjauh.

"mhh.." kai menggeliat pelan lalu matanya terbuka, namun sedikit buram lalu dia mengucek matanya dan menguap kecil khas orang yang bangun tidur dan masih mengantuk. Dia melihat Luna yang teridam memandang langit langit kamarnya yang terdapat hiasan bintang dan galaksi alam semesta dengan warna yang indah dan menyala saat lampu dimatikan.

" bintangku yang paling besar itu" tunjuk Luna pada salah satu hiasan bintang yang paling terang.

" kau tau aku adalah malam itu sendiri... yang selalu membuat orang orang melihat keindahan dari bintang bulan bahkan planet lain." ucapnya..membalas perkataan Luna. lalu Luna menatap Kai disampingnya.

"dan kau adalah malam tanpa bulan dan bintang. Atau bisa disebut malam kelam sekelam kulit dan rambutmu." Luna terkekeh setelah mengucapkannya. Membuat kai geram dan menggelitiki perut Luna.

"ampun...ampun hahaha cukup hihi gelih...oppa~~ cukupp jangan..."

" kau harus dihukum karena meledek kakakmu sendiri hah!" sungut kai walau dia juga merasa senang Luna terlihat lebih baik.

"oppa~.. hahaha... oppa~~~hhh...hhhh" Kai menghentikan gelitikanya setelah melihat Luna yang tersengal sengal dalam tawanya dia terlihat kesulitan bernafas lagi. Kai buru-buru menbuka tabung oksigenya dan menyemprotnyanya kedalam mulut Luna hingga 2 kali. Luna nampak masih mengatur nafasnya.

"besok kita ke dokter. Kau tidak boleh membantah"

"tapi.. hhh a-a ku... kuliahhh"

" tidak .. kau harus ke dokter. Ijin sehari tak akan membuat dosenmu mengeluarkanmu dari kampus." ucapnya jelas namun lembut terdengar kepedulian di suara dan tatapanya.

"aku akan menghangatkan buburnya.. kau harus makan" ucapnya sekali, dan Luna tidak bisa membantahnya dia harus segera sembuh kalau tidak orang di depannya ini akan terus menyuruhnya ini itu. Yang membuatnya seolah barang rapuh yang patut di kasihani. Besok Luna berencana sehat walafiat khekhee~ alasannya bukan hanya karna Kai, tapi karna rumah sakit sungguh dia benci rumah sakit titik.

"kau seperti merencanakan sesuatu eoh?" ucap kai. Seolah membaca pikiran Luna. Siapa yang tidak berfikir begitu saat gerak tubuh tanpa suata Luna mengatakan aku harus berusaha dengan sebelah tangan mengepal dengan gaya hwaiting semangat.

"ani~~mana buburnya aq lapar" rengek Luna. Dan cukup 5 menit menghangatkan buburnya. Luna pun memakan buburnya sendiri dia tak ingin Kai menyuapinya, dia bukan anak kecil pikirnya.

"kenapa kau memanggilku oppa.. padahal aq tak ingin menuruti peraturanmu yang kedua."tanya kai yang duduk di sebelah Luna yang bersandar di headbed tempat tidur sambil memakan buburnya.

" setelah ku pikir –pikir tidak ada salahnya, lagi pula kau memang kakakku kan. Kupikir aq hanya anak tunggal aq akan kesepian." senyumnya hambar lalu kembali menyantap buburnya. Kai hanya terdiam setelah kata-kata terakhir Luna dia memandang Luna.

"kembalilah kekamarmu... besok kau harus kerja kan? . Kau harus istirahat" ucap Luna. Kai pun beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri. "kau juga .." ucap kai mengacak rambut Luna di puncak kepala Luna,dan sukses membuat Luna cemberut.

Paginya Luna sudah sampai di kampusnya dengan susah payah mengayuh sepeda dan sekarang dia duduk di bawah pohon sambil bersandar dan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya tidak lupa dia menyemprotkan tabung oksigennya agar nafasnya tak lagi tersengal sengal. Bukannya ke kelas Luna malah tertidur di taman belakang kampus dan tak nyenyaknya sampai tak sadar ada yang menggendongnya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"mm apa kau temannya Luna "

"iya hyung"

"panggil aku kai. Aku kakak tirinya Luna. Aku mohon jaga dia sampai jam makan siang nanti, aku akan ke kampus lagi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku harus pergi ke kantor dulu."

"apa dia sakit..."

" asmanya kambuh. Padahal sudah setahun ini asmanya sembuh tapi tiba-tiba kambuh lagi" ucap Kai sambil sesaat mengelus poni rambut Luna yang menutupi matanya.

"iya hyung aku akan menjaganya."

" terima kasih ya..mm"

"nama saya Byun Baekhyun."

"baiklah Byun.. terima kasih bantuanya.." senyum Kai . Setelah Kai pergi Baekhyun mengambil kursi diangkatnya sampai di samping tempat tidur Luna.

"Luna kurasa Kai orang yang baik." senyum manis baekie meski dia tau Luna tak mendengarnya.

Jam menuntukan pukul 2 siang dimanakah Luna sekarang. Yups dia berada di ruang periksa dokter di rumah sakit. Mau tak mau Kai menyeretnya ke rumah sakit dengan sedikit ancaman.

" dok katakan aq baik-baik saja pada kakakku itu" ucap Luna menunjuk pintu keluar ruangan dokter

"Luna kalau hasil labnya bagus aq juga tak mungkin mengatakan yang jelek jelek" ucap dokter yang memang sudang langganan Luna setiap kali ke rumah sakit. Dia pamannya sendiri Jung Yunho

"sudah setahun aku sembuh dok~~" rengek Luna.

" tapi itukan setahun yang lalu. Luna kau harus mengurangi naik sepeda sampai kau betul-betul sembuh. Setelah itu kau bebas menggunakan sepedamu."katanya menurunkan kacamata bacanya sampai di pangkal hidung.

"tapi aku tidak punya motor dok. Sepeda itulah alat transportasiku."

"tapi sekarang kau punya kakak kau bisa memintanya mengantarkan kemana saja."

"dia sibuk bekerja. Dokterku yang bawel~~."

"aq bawel dan kau keponakan keras kepala." ucap pria tampan itu membenarkan kacamatanya.

"paman Yunho bagaimana kabar bibi Jae.. aku rindu masakannya." ucap Luna dengan senyum yang sedih. Ya Yunho adalah adik sepupu ibunya. Dulu saat masih kecil ibunya sering mengajaknya main kerumah yunho sekedar bertamu atau ada urusan penting. Ibu Luna memang anak satu satunya di keluarganya. Dan dia hanya punya yunho sebagai adik sepupunya yang sudah di anggap sebagai adiknya.

" dia baik baik saja... mainlah kerumah. Kau tau pamanmu changmin dia baru pulang dari amerika."

"keren...amerika. aku mau oleh oleh~~" rengek Luna sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"tenang saja dia bawa banyak parfum untukmu bahkan Jae dan aq hanya diberi masing-masing satu."

"jinjja? Uncle changmin.. aq merindukannya.. ah begini saja bagaimana kalau aq kerumahmu, dia pasti disana kan?."

"tidak Luna kau sedang sakit... sebaiknya kau dirumah istirahat. Dan nanti malam aq Jae dan changmin akan ke rumahmu."

"jinjja.. horeyyy.." Luna tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegembiraanya. Lalu Kai pun masuk kedalam dan memandang Luna yang begitu gembira.

"kemarilah aq akan menjelaskan tentang penyakit Luna." ucap Yunho. Mempersilahkan Kai duduk di samping Luna.

"Intinya Luna tak boleh lelah, melakukan hal yang berat seperti bersepeda, dan juga untuk sementara Luna tak boleh mendengar berita yang bisa membuat emosinya naik."

"yah paman.. kau ini bicara apa seolah-olah aku ini pemarah." ucap Luna yang terlihat akrab sekali dengan pamanya.

" dan ini resepnya nanti bisa ditebus di apoteker"

"ya.. dok " ucap kai pada akhirnya.

"dan Luna bisa kau keluar sebentar ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kakakmu." senyum sejuta volt Yunho. Membuat Luna dengan kesal meninggalkan pamannya. Dia tau kalau yunho sudah begitu artinya dia harus menurut.

"kai-ssi aku yakin kalau Luna sebenarnya bukan anak dari Sara Park dan Kim Hyunjoong. Secara biologis dia bukan adik kandungmu dari pihak ayahmu."

"ya aku tau" ucap kai mengerti.

"aku ingin kau tidak mengatakannya pada Luna untuk saat ini."kata Yunho.

"untuk hal itu juga, aku berfikir kalau Luna tak mengetahuinya dulu. Aq tau dia cukup terpukul dengan meninggalnya ayahku " "ayahnya juga" tambahnya. " biarlah seperti ini dulu."tambah Kai

"aku lihat kau begitu perhatian terhadapnya, kuharap perhatianmu sebatas kakak pada adiknya."ucapan Yunho seolah menohok tenggorokannya. 'apa aku terlihat memperhatikan Luna LEBIH' gumamnya dalam hati. Kai hanya tersenyum hambar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya." bisa kupastikan itu"

"aq pegang ucapanmu. Jujur Kai aq antara suka dan tak suka kau hadir di keluarga kami. Tidak sukanya jelas karna posisimu adalah anak kakak iparku dengan wanita lain. Kakak iparku menghianati kakakku dengan wanita lain itu membuatku marah. Dan sukanya tentu karna aku merasa memiliki orang yang bisa mengurus perusahaan kakak iparku yang pasti Luna tak bisa mengurusnya. It's all about Luna dia juga tak merasa kesepian dirumah itu."

"aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu. Tapi tidakkah kau berfikir aq kehilangan figur ayah sejak lahir. Dan baru 3 tahun yang lalu aku mengenal ayahku. Sungguh aq iri bagaimana ayahku menyayangi Luna, memanjakanya, melindunginya, dan bisa bertukar pikiran denganya." ucap kai mengingat sakit hatinya

"Luna memang manja. Tapi dia bukan tuan putri yang minta selalu di turuti. Bahkan saat kakak iparku ingin membelikannya mobil untuk ke 'sekolah' miliknya itu. Dia menolak, bahkan dia membeli sepeda itu dengan uang jajannya sendiri, kadang aku berfikir Luna tau dimana posisinya sebenarnya, dia selalu prihatin dan mengerti hidup mewah itu bukanlah dirinya. Dia hanya yatim piatu dari sebuah panti dan memiliki jiwa yang besar." ucap Yunho menangkupkan kedua tanganya di atas meja. Kata-katanya sukses membuat Kai terhenyak di kursinya. Dalam perjalanan di mobil Kai hanya terdiam sambil menyetir mobilnya ,sedangkan Luna sesekali memandang orang yang dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu sambil sesekali melihat obat-obatanya disebuah kantong dia atas pangkuanya.

"oppa~~ kau kenapa... apa ada masalah." tanya Luna. Tapi kai sengaja menulikan pendengaranya, dia tak ingin melihat wajah lugu adiknya itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Saat melihat sebuah Mini market Kai pun menepikan mobilnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa kata. Luna pun bingung dengan sikap kakaknya itu sejak keluar dari ruang dokter. Oh yaa Luna lupa bibinya Jae akan datang bersama uncle changmin. Luna buru buru keluar untuk membeli beberapa buah yang habis di kulkas.

"kau mau kemana" tanya kai ketus dengan jinjingan yang berisi minuman kaleng.

"ah bibi Jae, paman yunho dan uncle changmin akan datang kerumah nanti malam aku ingin membeli buah" ucap Luna sambil senyum terpampang manis di wajahnya.

"Yunho.. dokter tadi. Ya sudah jangan lama-lama." kata kai yang langsung melengos kembali masuk ke mobil. Luna tak ingin ambil pusing lalau di masuk ke mini market itu dan mengambil keranjang lalu ke counter buah-buahan . Untung saja mini marketnya cukup besar, yah bisa dibilang midi market. Setelah memilih buah dan membayarnya di kasir Luna kembali ke mobil. Dan mobil mereka pun melaju sampai akhirnya tiba di rumah yaitu sebuah mansion mewahnya di daerah perbukitan. Setelah masuk kerumah Luna langsung ke dapur dan menemui lee ahjumma untuk mempersiapkan masakan untuk makan malam karena paman dan bibinya akan datang.

"kai mau kemana..?" tanya Luna keluar dari dapur. Saat melihat Kai menuju ruang tamu.

"aku harus kembali kekantor... apa kau lupa"ucap Kai datar

"hehe... astaga.. iya" Luna tersenyum canggung. " apa kau akan pulang untuk makan malam"tanya Luna sekali lagi.

"tidak!. aku akan lembur" ucap kai masih dengan wajah stoiknya lalu sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu masuk, membuat Luna terdiam untuk sesaat. 'dia ini kenapa hah dasar aneh' gumamnya dalam hati lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Tepat pukul 7.30 malam uncle Changmin kesayanganya datang bersama dengan bibi Jae dan suaminya yang tak lain adalah Yunho. Changmin langsung memeluk keponakanya itu yang berbeda umur 10 tahun dengannya itu.

"uncle...kangen "rengeknya dengan nada manja sambil menghirup wangi tubuh pamanya yang selalu di sukainya itu.

"kau tak kangen denganku" kata Yunho pura-pura cemberut.

"yah yunho biarkan mereka berdua dulu" senyum jae. Tapi Luna yang tersadar segera melepas pelukanya dan sekarang memeluk bibi Jaenya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu bibinya. Meresapi wangi yang menguar dari tubuh bibinya wangi bunga lili dan sakura. Jae mengusap usap pelan rambut keponakanya. Lalu luna menampakan wajahnya pada mereka bertiga.

"kalian harus menginap disini, aku tak mau tahu titik. Oh ya aq lupa silahkan duduk. Aish aku ini pelupa sekali. Sebentar aq ke dapur, mau minum apa?" kata luna berentetan saking senangnya.

"apa saja" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"aish.. kalian ini kompak sekali." Luna terkekeh dan segera kedapur. Tak berapa lama Luna dibantu lee ahjuma menyiapkan minuman dan juga cemilan. Jae yang kelupaan kalau dia membawa cake coklat buatannya kesukaanya segera membukanya dimeja . tepatnya di ruang tengah mereka berempat berkumpul. Dan bereka pun mulai bercengktama bersama.

"oh ya Luna aq membawa parfum untukmu" kata changmin akhirnya. Membuka bingkisannya, Luna pun tak sabar segera berpindah duduk di samping Changmin untuk melihat 3 botol parfum yang terlihat elegan dan unik. Matanya berbinar-binar parfum memang kesukaannya dari dulu. Luna segera memandang changmin dengantatapan puppy eyesnya yang berbinar.

"minie-ah gomawoo~~..." ucapnya lucu dan langsung membuat changmin mencubit pipi Luna karna gemas. Tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang menangkap moment itu dengan wajah kesalnya.

" Kai" yunho yang tersadar segera memanggil namanya. Membuat Luna mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sosok yang berdiri hendak berlalu. Begitupun Jae dan Changmin.

" oppa~... kemari... aku kenalkan dengan uncleku dan bibiku" Luna sumringah

"kai.." ucap kai menjabat tangan Changmin yang sudah berdiri di samping Luna, lalu berlanjut menjabat Jae dan Yunho.

"kau sudah makan... di meja makan masih ada-"

" aku sudah makan di kantor tadi" ucap Kai yang menatap Luna dengan tatapan cukup-jangan-ganggu-aku. Luna hanya mengangguk lemah. Dengan tidak sopannya Kai langsung menuju tangga dan kekamarnya.

" apa dia selalu seperti itu."tanya changmin yang menunjukan aura tak suka pada kakak tiri keponakanya itu. Luna hanya menaikan bahunya. Walaupun di pikiranya terus berputar berbagai pertanyaan kenapa Kai bisa jadi sangat ketus dan sok acuh padahal semalam saat dia sakit orang itu terus menjaganya terlihat peduli padanya.

" kenapa kau tidak tinggal denganku saja, lagi pula rumah ini juga jatuh ke tanganya." ucap Changmin.

" ini juga bagian wasiat ayah, Walaupun rumah ini bukan miliku." jawab Luna.

"dan kalau Luna tinggal denganmu, Luna akan semakin lelah karna harus memasakan makanan untukmu 5 porsi Minie-ah" ucap Yunho membuat gelegar tawa renyah dari Luna dan Jae.

"yah hyung ... di Amerika aq selalu menjaga asupanku karna aku tak ingin sakit di negeri orang, itu juga termasuk mengurangi porsi makanku. Sekarang aq sehari tiga kali makan." bantah changmin tak mau kalah. Itu membuat Luna terkekeh pelan membuat kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi paman tampannya. Tapi tinggal beberapa centi saja dekat dengan pipi itu, tangan Changmin sudah memegang kedua pergelangan tanganya.

"mau apa eoh? Mencubit pipiku" tanya changmin tepat membuat Luna tertohok.

"ani~~" mencoba melepas tanganya. Dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Oke Luna memang paling dekat dengan minie, sejak Luna kecil minie lah temannya bermain, mereka bahkan seperti kakak dan adik kalau bermain kadang bertengkar karna kelakuan changmin yang jahil dan evil dan kadang akur dan romantis kalau mereka sedang bermain. Dan saat Changmin yanag menjemputnya di sekolah temanya mengira mereka pacaran. Tapi dengan sabar Luna mengatakan pada teman-temannya kalau Changmin itu pamannya. Wajah Changmin yang selalu awet muda itu alasan teman temannya yang tak percaya kalau pria itu pamanya.

"ya minie-ah lepaskan tangan Luna" kata Jae akhirnya. Dan changmin pun melepas tanganya dengan tidak rela.

"Luna sebaiknya kamu istirahat ya kamu kan masih sakit" lanjut Jae lalu disusul dengan anggukan dari Yunho.

" tapi kalian harus menginap disini." Luna mengangguk –angguk lucu.

" tidak bisa Luna, besok aku harus kerumah sakit. Dan bibimu Jae harus mengurus toko bunganya."

" aku tau bibi Jae bisa meninggalkan tokonya sehari saja. Kurasa rasa pamanlah yang membuat bibi tidak bisa menginap di rumahku." cemberut Luna.

"kau ini sudah besar, aigoo ponakanku " bibi jae memeluk keponakannya sambil mengelus –elus rambut almond keponakanya itu.

" aku bisa menginap disini " ujar Changmin.

"jinjja?" Luna menatapnya sumringah. Changmin mengangukan kepalanya. Dan membuat hati Luna bersorak. Setelah Yunho dan Jae pulang Luna segera menunjukan Changmin kamar tamu. Tapi changmin menolak katanya kalau mereka beda kamar sama saja tak menginap. Luna pun sependapat. Saat di kamar bukannya tidur mereka malah mengobrol terus sampai dini hari. Mengobrol tentang kehidupan Changmin di amerika bagaimana perjuanganya saat homesick melandanya. Changmin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan berskala internasional bergerak di bidang I.T. lebih tepatnya dia bekerja sebagai pembuat game di amerika. Ya dia memang tergila-gila dengan game sejak berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun teman SMAnya yanag memang juga tergila-gila dengan game.

"Minie-ah... kenapa tidak mengambil kedokteran seperti Yunho ahjusi dan kakek."

" mmm.. sebenarnya aq juga bukannya tak ingin menjadi dokter. Tapi entahlah aq suka game lebih dulu ketimbang ilmu kedokteran, lagi pula kau tau 5 tahun lalu aq hanya pegawai biasa yang terus mengajukan proposal tentang game baru tapi sekarang aq sudah jadi kepala bagaian perencanaan tentunya itu keren sekarang aku punya lebih dari 15 anak buah yang siap menelurkan game-game baru yang tak kalah seru tentunya dengan sentuhan dariku semuanya jadi lebih keren." ucapnya bersemangat. Luna memandang dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil memeluk selimutnya.

"sudah tidur kita mengobrol terus. Kau harus istirahat luna." ucap changmin, luna pun mengangguk pelan. Dan mereka pun tertidur.

Paginya Kai sudah di meja makan dia hendak membangunkan Luna baru saja dia ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Luna tapi seorang laki laki setinggi tiang listrik (abaikan) membuka kamar.

"oh Kai-ssi... Luna masih tidur mungkin dia masih lelah karna semalam" senyum Changmin yang sudah memegang handuk di bahunya langsung melengos pergi. Itu membuat Kai marah dengan wajah memerah.

"tunggu.. apa kalian sering seperti ini tidur satu kamar, satu tempat tidur." tanya kai curiga.

"ne~..hoammss" menguap sambil mengucek matanya." kenapa cemburu eoh?" tebak Changmin dan sukses membuat pipi Kai memerah.

" siapa yang cemburu. Justru kalian paman dan keponakan yang aneh." ketus kai

" kalau kamu pacar atau suaminya aq berjanji tak akan melakukanya lagi. Lagi pula semalam kami hanya mengobrol sampai pagi, saling bertukar cerita. Dia juga menceritakan tentangmu." ucap Changmin tak sepenuhnya bohong walau kata-kata terakhirnya bohong belaka dan dia hanya ingin tahu reaksi Kai selanjutnya. Dan wajah penasaran tercetak jelas di wajahnya meski dia tak mengucapkanya.

" kenapa? Penasaran dengan yang Luna katakan. Tenang saja aq malas menceritakanya." Changmin kembali melengos ke kamar mandi tamu yang ada di bawah tangga sambil tersenyum evil.

"yakk.. kau ini siapa seenakanya saja" teriak Kai seantero rumah. Dan Changmin hanya terkekeh geli setelah masuk kekamar mandi. " cemburu eoh? Dasar kakak tiri yang aneh untuk Luna huuh" katanya bermonolog ria.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang, Luna sudah bangun sejam yang lalu dan sekarang dia dan changmin sedang menonton drama bersama. Apa kalian pikir Changmin akan bosan jawabannya No. Bahkan Changmin adalah pihak yang akan menenangkan Luna kalau dia menangis saat menonton drama itu, always. Apa kalian mau tanya kenapa Luna tak pergi kuliah. Yups jawabanya adalah Changmin yang memintanya untuk tetap di rumah dengan segala jurus perhatian dan sedikit ancaman. Sedangkan Kai dia jadi sibuk karna perusahaanya sedang mengekspansi pangsa pasar hingga ke china dan asia tenggara. Oh Kai sudah menjadi pengusaha muda bertangan dingin sekarang banyak kalangan kantor yang memujinya. Banyak tender yang berhasil di dapatkanya dan membuat untung perusahaannya.

"kai-ssi bagaimana? kapan kita memulai untuk memantau perkembangan perusahaan kita di china."

"kalau bisa minggu ini... tapi untuk beberapa hari besok saya belum bisa ke china."

"tapi tak ada jadwal padat minggu ini" jawab sekertarisnya yang melihat jadwal di tabnya.

"adikku sedang sakit dirumah."

"nona Luna...? apa asmanya kambuh " tanya sekertarisnya lagi

"apa kau sudah tahu bella." tanya kai

"mm ya tuan Kim ayah anda juga dulu selalu menghawatirkanya lebih tepatnya setelah nyonya Kim meninggal. Kalau tidak salah saat ibunya meninggal 2 tahun lalu nona sempat di rawat di rumah sakit cukup lama. Itu yang terakhir kali, aku tau kabar darinya. Sejak itu dia jarang datang kekantor padahal dulu dia sering membawa bekal untuk tuan kim. Dia anak yang manis " kenang bella. "eh kenapa aq jadi cerita begini.

"tidak apa-apa bella.. aq juga belum begitu mengenalnya. Kami baru bertemu setelah kami besar." senyum miris kai. Dan pikirannya kembali saat 2 tahun lalu, saat itu tuan kim datang ke rumahnya bersama ibunya. Dia menceritakan kalau istrinya sudah tahu hubungan tuan kim dengan ibunya dan memiliki anak yaitu kai sebelum menikah dengan nyonya kim. Dan yang kedu nyonya kim tau hubungan 2 orang itu yang kembali membaik dan itu membuat nyonya kim merasakan sakit hati yang sangat dalam. Kai tau dan kedua orang tuanya itu pun tidak bisa untuk berpisah lagi. Mereka saling mencintai seperti dulu. Beberapa hari setelah itu nyonya kim meninggal, dan beberapa hari setelah itu tuan kim atau ayahnya tak lagi mengunjungi karna dia bilang putrinya sedang sakit dan ada di rumah sakit.

"..luna...hh.." kai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ya dia sempat datang ke rumah sakit sembunyi –sembunyi tentunya dia masih ingat anak perempuan yang terbaring lemah yang terus menangis itu.

Keesokan harinya di rumah changmin pamit pulang pada Luna yang sebenarnya ingin changmin terus menginap di rumahnya tapi changmin bilang dia harus ke hongkong untuk mengunjungi perusahaan cabangnya yang ada disana.

" aq masih merindukanmu.." rengek Luna.

"aq juga sayang..." changmin mencium kening luna dengan lembut dan membuat kai yang berdiri di belakang luna memutar bola matanya jengah sambil memasukan kedua tanganya di saku celana trainingnya.

"kapan kau kesini lagi... "rengek luna lagi.

"bagaimana kalau kau yang ke amerika.." tawar changmin

"aq kan kuliah... eh tapi aq bisa kesana saat libur kuliah" kata luna sumringah

"boleh.. rumahku akan terbuka untukmu... tapi kamu harus berjanji untuk menjaga kesehatanmu.." ucap changmin. Luna menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"em.. kai aq titip luna... kalian ini kakak beradik jadi harus akur" ucapnya. Dengan respon cemberut dari Luna dan kai menatap yang seolah berkata tanpa-kau-beritahu-aku-sudah-tahu.

"baiklah aq pulang dulu ya jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya." senyum changmin lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, melambaikan tanganya dan pergi. Sementara luna masih terdiam sampai mobil changmin benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganya.

"masuklah ini sudah malam" kata kai menatapnya datar.

" oppa kau tahu semalam aq bermimpi aq ditinggalkan olehmu di sebuah hutan yang gelap. Eh ternyata kau masih bersamaku dan uncle 'changminku' yang pergi. Aq akan sangat merindukanya karna dia itu selalu bisa mengerti aq dari pada orangtuaku sendiri. Kau tahu? apa kau menyadari kalau aq sama sekali tak mirip dengan kedua orangtuaku." ucap luna begitu saja.

"sudahlah ini sudah malam" kai memilih diam dan berlalu masuk kedalam rumah. Lalu luna masih terdiam dengan kata-katanya sendiri lalu berkata

"kau tau kau mirip sekali dengan ayah.. dan itu.. membuatku iri.." dan sebuah airmata luna jatuh tanpa bisa dia bendung lagi.

Pagi-pagi sekali rumah sekitar perbukitan itu kedatangan tamu, seorang wanita seumuran ayah mereka dia sangat cantik berambut coklat sedikit gelombang dan sangat anggun.

"pagi.. kau pasti Luna" senyumnya ramah dan hangat.

"i... iya tante siapa ya..."

"aq Lim seohyun " ucapnya tapi sebuah panggilan dari belakang Luna memotong kata-katanya

" ibuuu..." kai tiba tiba saja langsung menghambur dan memeluk ibunya.

'Ibu kai ... di depanku... orang yang sudah membuat ibuku terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal.' Luna terdiam lututnya terasa sangat lemas. 'Orang sudah merebut ayah...'pikiran luna berkecamuk dia tak ingin wanita ini ada didepannya dan menginjakan kaki diatas rumah orangtuanya. Luna mengepal –ngepalkan tanganya untuk menahan emosinya.

"ibu bawakan sup sarang burung juga ginseng, akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk kan makan ini agar kau selalu sehat."

"wah terima kasih bu.."

"oh ya luna aq juga membuatkan untukmu aq dengar dari kai kalau kau sedang sakit.."

"ibuuu.." ucap kai yang seolah berkata jangan-membuatku-malu.

"tidak usah repot repot nyonya lim , ahjuma lee juga sering membuatnya dan buatanya sangat sangat enak aq tak yakin apa makananmu mengandung racun atau tidak. Bisa bisa aq mati seperti ayah atau ibuku.

PLAAAKKK

Tamparan keras langsung menyambar pipi Luna, apa itu dari tangan nyonya Lim jawabanya bukan itu dari Kai yang sukses membuat pipi Luna memerah akibat tamparanya dan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"KAAIII" nyonya Lim segera menarik tangan putranya. "apa yang kau lakukan.." tanyanya tapi kai masih memandang tajam Luna tanpa memperhatikan ucapan ibunya.

"haha..."tawa Luna getir . "apa..? kau tidak terima. Kau belum tau rasanya ditinggal mati ibumu." lalu mata Luna beralih menatap tajam nyonya Lim. " kalian ibu dan anak yang sangat kompak merusak keluargaku." senyum miris Luna.

GREEEPP

Kedua bahu Luna di cengkeram kuat kai dan mendesaknya ke tembok dengan kasar. Sedikitpun keduanya tak melepaskan tatapan tajam masing masing, Luna menatapnya datar sedangkan Kai menatapnya penuh amarah ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya yang sedang menahan amarah.

"astaga Kai lepaskan dia... ibu mohon " kini nyonya Lim setengah berteriak pada putranya sambil memegangi lengan putranya untuk melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Luna yang nampak kecil di kedua telapak tanganya. Mendengar teriakan nyonya Lim membuat para maid datang dari arah dapur termasuk ahjumma lee dan memekik kaget. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu mereka melihat keduanya akrab sekarang mereka sudah seperti anjing dan kucing lagi.

"berani sekali kau merendahkan ibuku... HAAH!" teriak kai dengan mata yang menatap marah.

"waeyo..? kau tak terima... haha.." Luna tertawa lebih tepatnya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"tuan kai tolong lepaskan nona..."nona lee ahjumma pun turut khawatir sekarang berdiri di dekat kai, dia tak bisa membiarkan nonanya terluka.

"dengar Luna! kau tak tahu apa-apa jadi berhenti berfikiran seolah kau yang menderita!" ucap kai

"memang aku menderita..." ucap Luna lirih.

" aq lebih menderita dan kau bahkan tak punya hak untuk merendahkan ibuku!.. KARNA KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA!" teriak Kai lantang.

"CUKUP KAI/TUAN KAI" teriak nyonya lim dan lee ahjuma bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat ketakutan, tidak terima, dan seolah menyuruh kai tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kai pun seperti terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri dan melepaskan cengkramanya dari bahu Luna dan melangkah mundur tanpa menatap wajah Luna. Sementara Luna dia melihat perubahan ekspresi Kai yang sekarang sudah di tarik ibunya menjauh dan seolah ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yang serius dan Kai hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar dia tak berani menatap ibunya dan sesaat matanya menatap Luna yang kini masih mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Kai barusan melalui tatapanya pada Kai tapi kai malah mengalihkan pandanganya dan kembali melihat wajah ibunya. Lee ahjuma pun segera memeluk Luna dalam dekapannya.

"maaf bu aku khilaf" kata kata Kai terdengar pelan dari pendengaran Luna." aku lupa" ucapnya sambil menatap ibunya. Lalu ibunya memeluk putranya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Luna menatap lee ahjummanya sekarang yang terus mengusap-usap punggungnya,sambil menangis. Luna semakin bingung dengan sikap mereka apa yang mereka tutupi darinya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

**...2BEECAUNTEANYU...**

**HAPPY FLEUR**

**Review plisss...**

Chap ini ga ada hunhannya sorry...T-T.


End file.
